


i promise to be there with you, always.

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Dom Hinata Shouyou, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Maid dress, No Volleyball, Overstimulation, Safeword Use, Smut, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Sub Kageyama Tobio, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Hinata Shouyou, again it’s light, again not rlly gdhsdv, but oh goodness kags is so soft, he/him pronouns for kageyama, hes so soft and cute sshdjshs, hinata loves his tobio hdhshdhd, if you want more context go read my au on instagram :), its just a blow job so not rlly tbh lmao, its light though, its not described, only implied, they/them pronouns for kageyama, theyre so soft with eachother it’s so cute, xe/xem pronouns for kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: hinata gets sent a promiscuous photo from his partner, kageyama.please read notes and tags.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77
Collections: Anonymous





	i promise to be there with you, always.

**Author's Note:**

> the kghn smut from my au on instagram :D  
> account - kagehina.college.au 
> 
> if you want a link https://instagram.com/kagehina.college.au?igshid=1tw2ewk5iowrg

https://pin.it/6t8bwwm

come home soon,,

holy fuck

tobio

oh my god

you don’t like it? :(

no baby

youre so hot oh my god

i love you

please can i see more

okay give me a sec

https://pin.it/4jDwlSd

sorry for the wait,,

don’t be sorry tulip <3

shouyou im

please come home soon

im coming darling, be patient

but i

no. 

you will not be cumming without me there got it?

yes

yes sir

good, i’ll be home soon, love

shouyou rushed home, as fast as possible. screw studying at the library, he has something to do.

when he saw him, they were sitting on the bed. soft thighs peeking out to from a short fluffy skirt. 

the maid dress was beautiful, the bodice showed off xyr thin but curvy frame. the collar was a white trim, high on their neck but not high enough to completely cover all the marks that shouyou had left on his neck just the night before. 

“s-shouyou” the ravennette gasped, practically on the brink of tears from need.

“hello angel, how are you?” he cooed

blue eyes looked up at him, a silent plea to relieve him.  to do something.

shouyou smiled, he loved messing with him in situations like this. the ginger walked towards the younger, crouching in front of their closed legs. “baby, you want me to help you hm?” shouyou questioned.

“sir, ple- please. please help me” xe whimpered.

shouyou smiled, and slipped down towards their crotch. he looked up at his blue eyes, silently asking if they were ready. the ravenette nodded. 

the smaller boy lifted xyr skirt and his eyes slightly widened at the light blue lacy panties adorning the other’s privates. he looked up at the other and was gifted with a sight of his furious blush, and eyes staring back at him.

he pulled at the panties signaling for the other to lift up, after pulling the garment down they were faced with xyr penis. 

slowly shouyou licked a stripe up their cock. 

he gasped out, a long moan coming out of xyr mouth.

the ginger  finally  put his mouth on their member, hollowing out his cheeks and taking it whole as his gag reflex has long been trained to be used to the once foreign intrusion.

he sucked hard on the cock and soon heard the breathy moans that tobio  always  lets out when xe is close. 

soon enough the salty liquid is poured down his throat and swallowed cleanly, he continues to suck though. he knows at times the other wants the overstimulation. 

soon their thighs are shaking from the sensation of the bobbing head of the older. 

“v-vanil-ah! vanilla!” 

shouyou quickly gets off the other and is almost immediately sitting beside the ravennette, holding xyr face in his hands.

“oh baby i’m sorry, i’m so sorry.” he babbled.

“don’t be sorry, p-please.” they whispered “i’m okay now, it was just too much.” 

“..okay okay. do you want to continue or are you ready to rest?” he questioned, ready to tuck the other into bed and relieve himself later in their bathroom.

“i would like that but.. you’re finished are you?” the asked, eyes slipping closed.

“no no honey i’m okay, i’m already coming down from it. i’ll be fine.” he reassured even with the slight throbbing from his erection. 

“oh,” xe yawns “okay.”

soon after they’re dozing as shouyou washes his face gently with a wash cloth, wiping of spit and sweat, they’re out soon after.

and even while quietly relieving himself, shouyou is glad that the other notified him they needed to stop. 

**Author's Note:**

> how was that? that was my first smut hehe
> 
> it isn’t very “smutty” but i wanted to focus more on consent, aftercare and the importance of safeword usage. you can notice the little signs of consent/asking for consent they both do. the usage of their safeword was something i wasn’t originally gonna do but decided to anyways. the little aftercare at the end had to be my favorite part :) they’re soft 
> 
> again this is from a au on my instagram :D
> 
> account - kagehina.college.au 
> 
> if you want a link https://instagram.com/kagehina.college.au?igshid=1tw2ewk5iowrg


End file.
